


Cafe for Couples

by Marsetta



Series: Extended Family [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Batman - All Media Types, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Smallville
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scooby gang go to England, The Golden Trio visit their favorite cafe and the Smallville natives decide to visit Bruce in London. Dates get made and family get to spying. Warnings Slash, FemSlash. And HET!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe for Couples

Okay. Another story for my Extended Family series. I put the pairings that we have seen and the children we have met. I hope this isn't boring.

Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN!

*%*$*%*

Pairings: Lana/Percy, Draco/Ron, Buffy/Faith, Bart/Neville, Snape/Oliver, Clark/Xander, Harry/Giles, Willow/Hermione, Jimmy/Ginny, Chloe/Fred, Lois/Sirius, George/Bruce, Andrew/Lex and Conner/Dawn

*%*$*%*

Children: Rachel Queen, Abigail Kent, Lilly and Rose Olsen, Joyce Malfoy Molly Wayne, Dick Grayson, James Wayne and Jonathan Malfoy.

*%*$*%*

Xander, Willow, Buffy, Faith, Giles and Andrew sat on the plane, headed to England. It was time for them to wrap up some things, and for Giles to find some employees to work at the head office for the Watchers Counsel. Buffy huffed. She hates planes. Faith held the armrest till it started to bend. "You should hold onto Buffy, she's more durable." Xander whispered to Faith from his seat across the isle from her. Faith nodded stiffly before latching onto Buffy's arm. "Hey-" Her protest was cut off when she saw what Faith was doing to the armrest, and at how hard Faith was gripping her arm. "It's gonna be fine." Buffy whispered to Faith. Faith squeezed her eyes closed and nodded stiffly once more. She didn't open her eyes till the plane landed.

*%*$*%*

"Malfoy? Really? I know he's hot and all, but he is our childhood bully." Hermione said as she, Harry and Ron sat in a muggle cafe. "I know. But he's changed. And I love him." Ron said as he fingered the ring on his finger. Harry just rolled his eyes and sipped at his hot chocolate. He was just looking up when a group of six walked into the cafe. One girl looked jumpy and another one looked like she was going to throw up. But it was the oldest male that caught Harry's eye. He was Hot! Harry had always had a thing for older men. "Harry?" Hermione asked when she heard his breathing stop. She looked in the same direction and saw the most gorgeous women she had ever seen in her life. She always did have a thing for gingers.

*%*$*%*

"Tell me again why we are in London?" Clark asked his friends. Chloe was pulling Lois along behind them. Oliver and Lex were trying to find somewhere decent to eat. Lana was walking in front of them. Bart and Jimmy were bringing up the rear and Clark was at the center of the group. "Why don't we just go in here?" Lana asked as she pointed out a medium sized cafe. Lex shrugged and Oliver looked defeated. "Come on then." Chloe said, dragging a tired Lois into the cafe. "Lois needs coffee." She said just before the door closed. Clark smiled at his friend and followed her in, the others followed him.

Once inside, Clark stopped in his tracks. There was a guy there. He couldn't be any older then him. He was beautiful. He heard Lex stop as well.

*%*$*%*

Andrew looked up from his menu and poked Xander in the chest. "Hey. Those guys are looking at us." He whispered to his seat neighbor. Xander peeked over his menu and saw two guys just standing there looking at them. The were soon pushed to a table by a small Asian girl. "Want to mosey on over?" Xander asked his short friend. Andrew smiled widely. "Let's" He said and both of them got up. "And where are you going?" Willow asked them. "Over there. Why don't you go over there?" Xander said with a smirk. First he pointed to Clark's table, then he pointed to Hermione's table. "Why don't you take Giles?" Andrew said. Both boys left the table and walked over to the other one. Willow blushed when she saw a cute girl looking in her direction. She grabbed Giles by the arm and pulled him over to the other table, leaving Buffy and Faith alone.

*%*$*%*

Lex was startled when the boy's from the middle table walked over. He nudged Clark. "What?" Clark asked, but all Lex did was look up. Clark followed his gaze and saw the boy from the other table approaching. "Hi!" Andrew said excitedly. "Hi. My name is Xander and this is my friend Andrew. We were wondering if you wanted to accompany us to a movie." Xander said as he looked right at Clark and Lex, who were sitting side by side.

Lex blinked then smiled. "I'd love to. How about you Clark?" Lex asked. Clark blushed a bit and nodded. "Um... My name is Clark and this is my friend Lex." Clark said. Xander shook the offered hand and gave him a grin. Andrew kissed the back of Lex's hand instead of shaking it. "Have dinner here at six?" Xander asked. Lex and Clark nodded. "Cool." Andrew said and the two boy went back to their table.

Oliver looked at his best friend and his childhood punching bag and smiled. He knew that they both deserved someone. Lana looked at them with hearts in her eyes. Lois was drinking coffee. "Too cold." Lois muttered as she continued to sip the warm beverage. Chloe smiled at them and grabbed her camera. Bart was too busy reading the menu to even look up. And Jimmy just smiled to himself and flipped the menu page.

*%*$*%*

Harry and Hermione were trying to ignore the other table and were looking at their food. Ron smiled kindly. "Hello." He said. Hermione's head shot up and her eyes met the brown eyes of the girl. Harry looked up to see the grey eyes of the man. "Hello. Um... My friend said that we should come over here. He is usually right on stuff like that." The red head babbled. "I think what my young friend is trying to say is. Hi. My name is Willow." The man said with a teasing manner. Willow blushed. "Hi. My name is Willow and this is my friend Giles. Um... Hi." Willow said. Hermione smiled.

Harry smiled. "Rupert Giles." Giles said as he took Harry's hand and kissed the back of it gently. Willow shook Hermione's hand firmly. Hermione decided to follow Giles' lead. She pulled Willow's hand closer and kissed the back of it. "Want to catch a movie?" Hermione asked. Willow nodded. "Meet here tonight at six?" She asked. Willow nodded again. Giles smiled at his surrogate daughter. "How about you beautiful?" Giles whispered into Harry's ear. "Meet me here at six?" Giles asked. Harry nodded enthusiastically. "See you then.

Ron pouted. Then brightened. "Since you are breaking our plans then I am going on a date with Draco." He told his two friends. Harry blinked, that's right huh. They were going to go to dinner then visit Fred and George at their shop. "Okay." Hermione said in a dreamy voice. Ron would bet that she didn't even hear him.

*%*$*%*

Lex called Bruce to tell him where they were. He would have been with the group, but he had a meeting to attend. They met at the cafe at five-thirty. Clark wanted to make sure that everyone had something to do while he went on his date. Bruce sat at a large table with Lana and Lois at his sides. Chloe sat opposite him. They were talking about something or other when a large group of people walked into the cafe. The thing that caught their eyes was the twin redheads that decided to make themselves at home. "Hello! I'm Fred and that is my brother George!." Fred said from Chloe's left. George was at Chloe's right but was grinning at Bruce. "We heard that our younger siblings had dates tonight. We need to make sure that they are alright. Mind if we sit here and spy on them?" George asked.

"Um... Sure." Lana said. Another redhead walked over to them. "Must you annoy everyone?" He asked. "Oh Percy. We are glad you came back, but can't you just have fun?" Fred asked. another man walked over, this one with black hair. He grabbed Percy by the arm and plopped him into the seat next to Lana. The he sat next to Lois. "Hello. My name is Sirius. That over there is Severus, see the one being dragged by Ginny the small redheaded girl?" Sirius said as he pointed them out.

Oliver, who was sitting next to Percy, watched the man being manhandled into the cafe. He watched as the girl pulled him up to their table and push him into a seat next to him. She then sat next to Jimmy. Another guy walked close behind them. He silently sat next to Bart. "Hi. Name's Bart. You?" Bart asked. The boy blushed and ducked his head. He mumbled something Bart couldn't hear. "What?" Bart asked. "I said, My name is Neville." The boy said. "Oh. Quiet here they come." Chloe said.

Faith and Buffy walked in first. Lex and Clark walked into the cafe behind them. Ron and Draco walked in next. Harry and Hermione walked in with Giles and Willow and Xander and Andrew came in last. They found six double tables. They sat as couples, completely ignoring the large group of silent people watching them closely.

"Which ones are yours?" Lana whispered to Percy."Those three." He said pointing out Harry, Hermione and Ron. She nodded. "How about you?" Percy asked. "Those two." She pointed out Clark and Lex. They both smiled at each other. The entire table was thinking one thing. 'I know we will be together for a long time.' They were all smiling as they watched the couples interact.

*%*$*%*

After they were finished eating the couples left to their movie. "Are we gonna follow them?" Bart asked everyone. They look at each other. Then nod. They get up pay for their meals and follow the couples to the movies. They all had the feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time they would do something like this.

*%*$*%*

How was it? I liked it.

Story says: Read and Review ME!

Mars


End file.
